<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stormy sea of moving emotion by vindice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444294">stormy sea of moving emotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice'>vindice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nothing left but heartburn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dissociation, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parallel Universes, Supportive Reborn, Survivor Guilt, Trinisette Sky Tsuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps making bad decisions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nothing left but heartburn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stormy sea of moving emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ROSESCARLETFUL asked:<br/><i>Can I request protection with r27 or sterek? I love your writing!</i></p>
<p>and I turned it angsty, of course. ;w;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He leans against the garden shrubs. Takes a deep breath. He stares up at the full moon, her calming presence washing over him. His awareness blurs, surroundings dimming around him. He never quite lets his guard down anymore, though.</p>
<p>
  <em> Not unless he’s with…</em>
</p>
<p>Tsuna comes to himself later, not sure how long after. A while, given the somewhat higher position of the moon across the sky, compared to when he drifted out of the main house.</p>
<p>Dissociation, it’s called. He read it somewhere online. He thinks it might have been on Verde’s computer when he dropped by his lab one late night. Part of an article focused on survivor’s guilt.</p>
<p>Reborn joins him. He doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t scold him, doesn’t accuse him for hiding, doesn’t even look at him in reproach. Tsuna thinks he should. He deserves it. Reborn just lowers himself to the ground and sits down next to him, not caring in the slightest about his expensive suit getting dirty. He’s never been one to care about those things, his Reborn.</p>
<p>He just sits there, entwines their fingers, and they stay side by side, so close that his warmth seeps into Tsuna’s bloodstream bit by bit, wraps itself around his cold, cold bones, soothes his shuddering spirit. Tsuna’s sanity holds on to his hand like a lifeline, scared to be left adrift if he ever lets go.</p>
<p>He lays his weary head to rest on Reborn’s shoulder. It’s the perfect angle for his eye to catch the orange gleam hidden under his unbuttoned shirt, suddenly hyperaware of the weight of the ribbon hanging from his neck, the moonlight catching on the rings adorning his hands. On the wings, the chains.</p>
<p>Goddess, he’s so tired. He keeps making bad decisions.</p>
<p>But Byakuran keeps making worse, throughout the multiverse.</p>
<p><em> Not here, </em> his traitorous mind provides, a titter that is not his. <em> No longer here. </em></p>
<p><em> You’re always late, </em> it taunts in glee, taking delight in breaking his heart. <em> Always too late. </em></p>
<p>Reborn rests his head on top of his.</p>
<p>Tsuna thinks of him. Of his Elements, but most of all Reborn himself. He who has stayed by his side since the very beginning. He’s the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. The only constant in his life, over and over again, no matter the timeline.</p>
<p>He doesn’t deserve him.</p>
<p>He should—</p>
<p>“Stop thinking stupid things, Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn chides lightly, but Tsuna knows better than to ignore the warning laying underneath the gentle tone.</p>
<p>It grounds him.</p>
<p>It unclenches the tight grip grief has around his heart, diffuses the shame muddling his lungs making it hard to breathe. Just a little, enough for him to think clearly.</p>
<p>He won’t make the same mistakes twice, he’s decided. No matter how many times his other selves have done it across the parallel realities. He won’t be one of them.</p>
<p>Tsuna’s going to put a stop to this, and he won’t sacrifice his people like worthless pawns, and he won’t involve children, and he won’t do it alone.</p>
<p>Reborn kisses his hair. Tsuna lets out a sigh.</p>
<p>He feels safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did you find the easter eggs?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>